nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
List of unlicensed games
This is a list of all unlicensed games released for Nintendo consoles. Nintendo Entertainment System These unlicensed games were released during the NES's commercial era (prior to 1997). * Alien Syndrome * After Burner * Action 52 * The Adventures of Captain Comic * The Adventures of Gilligan's Island * Baby Boomer * Bee 52 * Bible Adventures * Bible Buffet * Big Nose Freaks Out * Big Nose Freaks Out (Aladdin Cart) * Big Nose the Caveman * Blackjack * Bridgetown * Bubble Bath Babes * Caltron 6–in–1 * Castle of Deceit * Challenge of the Dragon * Cheetahmen II * Chiller * Crystal Mines * Death Race * Deathbots * Dizzy the Adventurer (Aladdin Cart) * Double Strike * Dudes With Attitude * Exodus * F-15 City Wars * The Fantastic Adventures of Dizzy * The Fantastic Adventures of Dizzy (Aladdin Cart) * Fantasy Zone * Firehawk * Galactic Crusader * Gauntlet * Hot Slot * Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom * Joshua and the Battle of Jericho * King Neptune's Adventure * The King of Kings * Klax * Krazy Kreatures * Little Red Hood * Linus Spacehead's Cosmic Crusade (Aladdin Cart) * Master Chu * Maxi 15 * Menace Beach * Mermaids of Atlantis * Metal Fighter * Micro Machines * Micro Machines (Aladdin Cart) * Mig-29 Soviet Fighter * Mission Cobra * Moon Ranger * Ms. Pac-Man (Tengen) * Operation Secret Storm * The P'radikus Conflict * Pac-Man (Tengen) * Pac-Mania * Peek-A-Boo Poker * Pesterminator * Puzzle * Puzznic * Pyramid * Quattro Adventure * Quattro Adventure (Aladdin Cart) * Quattro Arcade * Quattro Sports * Quattro Sports (Aladdin Cart) * Rad Racket * Raid 2020 * RBI Baseball * RBI Baseball II * RBI Baseball III * Road Runner * Robo Demons * Rolling Thunder * Secret Scout * Shinobi * Shock Wave * Skull & Crossbones * Solitaire * Spiritual Warfare * Stunt Kids * Sunday Funday * Super Sprint * Tagin' Dragon * Tetris (Tengen) * Tiles of Fate * Toobin * Trolls on Treasure Island * Ultimate League Soccer * The Ultimate Stuntman * Venice Beach Volleyball * Vindicators * Wally Bear and the NO! Gang 1997 and later After the release of the Nintendo 64 in fourth quarter 1996, unlicensed development for NES shifted to hobbyists releasing games made in spare time. There was a fairly large gap from 1997 to around 2009 while hobbyists figured out how to produce cartridges from all new parts. * 8-Bit XMAS (series) * Action 53 (series) * Battle Kid: Fortress of Peril * Battle Kid: Mountain of Torment * Dushlan * Eskimo Bob * Family Picross * Haunted: Halloween '85 * Haunted: Halloween '86 (The Curse of Possum Hollow) * Lizard * Mystic Pillars * Super Russian Roulette Game Boy * ATV Racing (Color) * Exodus * Joshua and the Battle of Jericho * Karate Joe (Color) * King James Bible * NIV Bible and the 20 Lost Levels of Joshua * Painter (Color) * Pocket Smash Out / Race Time (Color) * Space Invasion (Color) * Spiritual Warfare Super Nintendo Entertainment System * Super 3D Noah's Ark GameCube * MaxPlay Classic Games Category:Lists